


Beautiful nightmare

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Either very strong friendship or pre-slash, I guess pre slash is the right word for this, M/M, Sad Naruto, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto thinks about his best friend, Sasuke, who left him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, still don't know how this particular fic popped up in my head. It's inspired by the song Sweet dreams by Beyonce and some lyrics of that song will be used in this fic, because it fits the mood - at least I think so ^^;  
> Again it's edited by my, so I apologize for any mistakes left
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto - Kishimoto owns it.  
> I also don't own the song Sweet dreams - Beyonce owns that

**Beautiful nightmare**

_Every night I rush to my bed_

_with hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you_

_when I close my eyes_

_I'm goin outta my head_

_lost in a fairytale_

_can you hold my hands and be my guide_

With great weariness, Naruto crept into the little tent he temporarily called home, and let himself fall down onto his small bed. He sighed and stared at the transparent ceiling. The red glow of the setting sun casted a soft glow all around him. The training with Jirayja had been exhausting as usual. Normally he would have complained about it, but this time he had a reason for pushing himself so hard, so he just kept his mouth shut and tried his best. Naruto wore a strange, bitter smile when he remembered this reason.

The reason he kept pushing himself to the point of exhaustion: Uchiha Sasuke.

_clouds filled with stars cover your skies_

_and I hope it rains_

_you're the perfect lullaby_

_what kind of dream is this?_

Sasuke, who had been his friend for a long time, even if that asshole would never admit it.

Sasuke, who had been his rival for years.

Sasuke, who left the village, and took Naruto's heart with him.

The first night after Sasuke's departure, Naruto was ashamed to admit that he cried himself to sleep. He could not understand why Sasuke left; he was the only one who truly understood him. Sasuke was the only one who motivated Naruto to train harder. It was Sasuke's praise which Naruto worked so hard for to receive. Nothing else mattered as long as Sasuke acknowledged him. Now he'd gone off to train with that snake, Orochimaru. He was trying to get stronger in the hope that one day he would be able to kill his brother.

_you can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

_sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_somebody pinch me, your love's to good to be true_

_my guilty pleasure I ain't going no where_

_baby long as you're here_

_I'll be floating on air cause you're my_

_you can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

Not long after Sasuke left the village, Naruto disappeared too, choosing to train with Jirayja. He made a promise, and he planned on keeping it, no matter how long it would take. He would get stronger and he would drag Sasuke's arse back to Konoha. Even if he had to beat the shit out of him, Naruto was going to bring him back.

Of course if Sasuke got stronger - and there was no reason to think otherwise; Sasuke always achieved his goals - then it was going to be a hell lot more difficult to beat him. That's why Naruto almost trained himself to death. The quicker he got stronger, the quicker he would get Sasuke back.

_I mention you when I say my prayers_

_I wrap you around around all of my thoughts_

_boy you my temporary high_

_I wish that when I wake up you're there_

_so wrap your arms around me for real_

_and tell me you'll stay by side_

Even though Sasuke had disappeared a year ago, it seemed like he was never far away. As soon as Naruto fell asleep, Sasuke was there in his dreams. It didn't matter if Naruto wanted him there, it didn't matter how tired he was, as soon as he left the real world and entered the dream world, Sasuke was there, waiting for him.

There were times when Naruto almost dreaded the moment he would fall asleep. These were the times when he didn't want to think of that boy, times when even the mention of his name would drag Naruto down into a depressed state that would last for days. When he had those days, he almost hated his dreams, because of how painful it was to look at Sasuke and know he wasn't really there.

On other days when he desperately wanted to see Sasuke, he couldn't wait until he would be able to go to sleep. It somehow soothed him. Even if Sasuke wasn't really there, he was there in his dreams, and that was enough. If he couldn't have the real Sasuke, he would be content with the dream Sasuke. That would be enough until they met again.

On those days he was irritated, and Jirayja had a hard time teaching him. Soon the old man learned to go easy on Naruto during those times. He had noticed a dark look would appear in Naruto's eyes during these bouts. Jirayja never knew what was wrong with him, and he never asked. For that Naruto was grateful.

_clouds filled with stars cover your skies_

_and I hope it rains_

_you're the perfect lullaby_

_what kind of dream is this?_

Tonight was one of the nights when Naruto couldn't wait until he fell asleep. He was itching to see Sasuke in his dreams again. He didn't know why, but he reasoned that this feeling, the feeling of nervousness, frustration, and happiness, (feelings that he always associated with Sasuke) had been triggered when he saw a pale, dark haired boy in the village they visited that day.   
The boy hadn't looked exactly like Sasuke, in fact when he got a close look, he noticed that the boy didn't look anything like his friend. The only thing he had in common with that bastard was the black hair and the pale skin. Naruto shook his head; he didn't want to think about that boy, he wanted to meet Sasuke again.

_you can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

_sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_somebody pinch me, your love's to good to be true_

_my guilty pleasure I ain't going no where_

_baby long as you're here_

_I'll be floating on air cause you're my_

_you can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

Quickly Naruto went through his normal evening routine; he hastily ate (not even tasting what it was); took a quick dip in the small lake where they had set up camp; brushed his teeth, and jumped into his bed, which was really nothing more than a sleeping bag on the ground.

It was getting darker in the tent and Naruto closed his eyes, eager to dream again. His dreams varied greatly. There were dreams in which he would just sit with Sasuke, and they would stare out at a lush forest or a vibrant green meadow, bursting with flowers. Sometimes, they would spar like they used to, years ago.

He would dream about argueing with Sasuke over something stupid. He sometimes had dreams that seemed to be compromised mainly out of memories. There were dreams that were stranger than all the rest. In those dreams he and Sasuke would hug, or Sasuke would take him in his arms and let him sleep on his chest. Those dreams freaked Naruto out, but at the same time they felt right. He couldn't deny that he liked the last sort of dreams the most; those were the ones he looked forward to.

_tattoo your name across my heart_

_so it will remain_

_not even death can make us part_

_what kind of dream is this?_

Some time during his musing, Naruto fell asleep. His face relaxed and a tender smile appeared on his face.

He was in a bright green meadow with the sun shining down on him, and Sasuke was there, waiting.

"Hn, you're late, dummy," Sasuke smirked.

A funny feeling rose up in Naruto's heart; it warmed his entire body and made him feel like he was floating on a cloud. He was home; this was where he belonged. It didn't matter where he was, as long as Sasuke was with him, he was home.

"Bastard, I was busy with training!" Naruto grinned as he walked up to his best friend.

"Still think you can beat me?" Sasuke asked, this time not with a smirk, but with a real soft smile.

Naruto smiled back, his blue eyes shining with something like love, or adoration. It didn't matter to him. He didn't want to think. He just wanted to spend time with Sasuke. "Of course! Just you wait; I'm going to drag your ass back to Konoha!"

"Do you promise that, Naruto?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Naruto looked into those soft black eyes and nodded. "It's the promise of a lifetime!"

"I'm happy to hear that," Sasuke smiled and hugged the smaller boy to his chest.

They began to wander through the meadow, talking and laughing along the way. Yes, he was going to bring Sasuke back; that was a promise and he never backed down from promises. Some day everything would be all right, but for now, these dreams of Sasuke would have to be enough.

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_either way I don't wanna wake up from you_


End file.
